roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Intervention
}} The Intervention is an American Sniper Rifle. The Intervention is unlocked by default. History The CheyTac M200 Intervention is one of the most accurate sniper rifles in the world. CheyTac claims it has sub-MOA (Minute Of Angle) accuracy up to 2300 meters (2515 yards.) The receiver is made from solid milled steel for high reliability. Even though it shoots a smaller projectile than the .50 BMG (.408 CheyTac or 10.36x77.21mm), the barrel of the M200 Intervention is slightly thicker than the Barrett M82/107 for the best accuracy at long range. In-Game The Intervention is the first sniper rifle that you will get your hands on in the game. It's very well rounded for a first time user but can be absolutely deadly in the hands of a master. It's extremely effective at medium and long range encounters. This weapon hits hard, and is extremely useful for getting used to Phantom Forces' sniping mechanics, which does not look too kindly upon noscoping or quickscoping. The Intervention does not have as high a rate of fire as the Remington 700, but it has a somewhat large magazine and is better at handling multiple enemies/squads at range. The Intervention rewards more defensive play-styles and supporting your team from the back. With a little bit of practice, this weapon can be brutal at range, whether the job is knocking down the spearheading fighters of a squad or clearing out a sniper nest from cover. The Intervention is a menace at distances like 150-180 studs, where its high damage, low bullet drop, and long range can accurately knock out hostiles while most weapons can barely get that far. You still have to be wary of LMGs, but they are much less of a nuisance at this distance. Players may overcompensate bullet drop when using lower magnifying scopes because of the Intervention's outstanding ballistics. Sticking with the default scope is generally the best option. However, the VCOG 6x is recommended if the player wishes to switch optics. The VCOG provides more field of view for closer range encounters, while its faster ADS time and lower zoom help the user take out enemies quicker with the Intervention's high damage. Usage & Tactics The Intervention can be used for not only long range, but for CQC and mid-range combat.This can be achieved through equipping a laser (this may enable easier no-scoping) and the user's preferred low to medium zoom sight as well as a range of grips to reduce visible recoil. It can one-hit-kill by shooting the torso at close range. The Intervention can be used through skills without the attachments mentioned above. Equipping a Ballistics Tracker enables long range engagements made easier with the close quarter Attachments. Conclusion In the end, the Intervention is a really well rounded sniper rifle, and great for newcomers to get used to sniping. It has great potential as well, working really well for experienced snipers. Pros & Cons Pros: * Largest magazine size of all sniper rifles (tied with the Hecate II). * Relatively high steady time of 6 seconds. * One-hit-kill on the torso inside 100 studs. * Low bullet drop (courtesy of having the highest muzzle velocity in game, shared with every sniper except the AWS). * Third highest damage of all the sniper rifles. * Unlocked by default. Cons: * Slow ADS speed. * Long reload time. * Slow rate of fire and is the second slowest sniper rifle (not counting the BFG 50) * Slow walkspeed 'Trivia' *Its old gun sound sounded similar to the gun sound of the SRR-61 sniper rifle from BF4, which is the Intervention. *Before its overhaul, when a grip was equipped on the Intervention, its unique built-in handle was removed; It now sits in front of the built-in handle. **Additionally, using different scopes with the Ballistics Tracker would prove strangely ineffective when aiming for the headshot. It was, however, accurate when used with the standard scope. This has since been fixed and all sights work properly with the Ballistics Tracker. *The Intervention is used by a small selection of armed forces, such as the Turkish Special Forces Command (aka the Maroon Berets) and the Polish GROM. *Non-scope sights (sights that don't cover your surrounding vision with black, such as the PKA-S or ACOG sights) reduce the ADS time by almost half. *The Intervention is the heaviest weapon in the game, weighing at 31 pounds (14 kg) without a scope. *The Intervention, alongside the 3 original sniper rifles and the VCOG, had its scope reticle changed with the 2.2.0 update. *The Intervention one-hit-kills to the torso at close range 'References' Category:Primary Weapons Category:Weaponry Category:Starter Weapons Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Recon Class